1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a burn-in socket, and particularly, to a burn-in IC (Integrated Circuit) socket having reinforced pressing member avoiding breakage during operation thereof thereby providing reliable function to receive an IC Package therein for burn-in test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 in which discloses a conventional IC socket 1′, the socket 1′ is configured with a base 2′, a slider 3′ disposed above the base 2′, a loading plate 4′ positioned on the slider 3′, a plurality of contacts (not shown) received within the slider 3′ and the base 2′, two pressing members 6′ mounted on the base 2′ and being vertically movable relative to the base 2′, a pair of latches 5′ pivotably connected to the base 2′, and a locking apparatus located at a bottom of the base 2′ and consisting of a positioning plate 8′ and a bottom plate 7′ located above the positioning plate 8′.
The plate-shaped pressing member 6′ of the conventional IC socket 1′ has a first surface 63′ and a second surface 64′ opposed to the first surface 63′. A pair of pressing tabs 65′ extend from the second surface 64′ and are intended for engaging with the latches 5′. These two pressing tabs 65′ are spaced from each other and define a gap 651′ therebetween.
The pressing member 6′ is driven to move downwardly by an outside operating force exerted on the first surface 63′ thereof, and then the pressing tabs 65′ press on the latches 5′ in order to drive the latches 5′ to rotate relative to the base 2′. The pressing members 6′ return to its original position when the operating force is stopped and the latches 5′ get back to their initial position. However, since the pressing tab 65′ has a certain height and is very thin in thickness, so deformation or breakage is possible to occur to the pressing tabs 65′ when a overloaded operating force is abruptly applied to the pressing member 6′.